I'm Sorry
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: Sequel dari Hurts/ Gak tahu gimana Summarynya, tapi yang jelas ini Sequel Hurts dan diceritakan dari segi pandang Kyuhyun/


**I'M SORRY**

 **Sequel from Hurts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae and Shim Changmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Penyesalan. Hanya itu yang ku rasakan kini. Aku tahu jika aku telah banyak menggoreskan luka untuk mu. Luka yang tak mungkin dapat untuk ku sembuhkan. Luka terdalam yang kini juga menghancurkan ku. Saat ku tahu, kau tak akan pernah kembali pada ku. Karena kau telah memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan ku selamanya…._

.

.

.

"Kim Yessuuunngg…" teriak Kyuhyun seperti orang gila, tanpa peduli orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun bersama dengan beberapa orang polisi dan tim SAR berada di bibir tebing, mencari jasad Yesung yang mereka yakini terjatuh disana. Namun sayangnya, sudah hampir 6 jam mereka mencari dengan menelusuri setiap bibir pantai dan tengah lautan, namun hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Jasad Yesung sama sekali tak dapat mereka temukan. Yesung seakan menghilang dan musnah begitu saja.

Kyuhyun jadi ingat pada 8 jam yang lalu, saat Changmin sahabatnya, menelfon Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya. Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia yang sedang berjalan-jalan tak sengaja melihat Yesung tengah berdiri di atas tepian tebing yang curam.

Changmin tak banyak bicara ditelepon, karena dia terus memperhatikan namja manis itu. Changmin melihat gelagat yang aneh dari Yesung, seperti ingin… melompat? Dan saat Changmin ingin berlari menghampiri namja bermarga Kim itu, sayangnya semua telah terlambat. Kim Yesung telah melompat ke bawah lautan sana, bahkan sebelum Shim Changmin selesai menyebrangi jalannya.

Sungguh tragis memang, melihat orang yang sudah dianggap sebagi dongsaeng sendiri bunuh diri didepan matanya langsung. Dan tanpa bicara banyak, Changmin berteriak histeris menyuruh Kyuhyun ketempatnya sekarang juga, atau namja jangkung itu akan membunuh Kyuhyun setelah ini. Dan setelahnya Changmin langsung saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak, dan langsung melanjutkan larinya ketempat tadi Yesung berdiri tanpa memikirkan apapun. Menatap dengan gundah bawah sana. Berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka. Dan andai dia bisa lebih cepat, Changmin yakin bahwa dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan namja manis itu.

Dan sekarang, yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya menangis. Menangis dengan semua rasa bersalahnya. Berteriak dengan sekencangnya untuk meluapkan emosinya. Walau Changmin telah memeluknya, namun sepertinya hal itu tak membuat perasaan sesak pada dada Kyuhyun berkurang sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Pencarian hari ini telah dihentikan, karena tim SAR sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya jasad Yesung disekitar pantai. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa jasad Yesung bisa saja terbawa arus laut entah kemana. Atau mungkin jasadnya sudah dimakan oleh Hiu. Atau kemungkinan lainnya adalah Yesung masih selamat namun terdampar entah dimana.

Changmin yang melihat kesedihan dimata Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan membawakan secangkir kopi hangat pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka berada di apartement milik Changmin, karena kebetulan Changmin memiliki sebuah apartement yang berdekatan dengan lokasi kejadian.

"Minumlah, Kyu. Kau membutuhkannya untuk menenangkan diri mu." Ujar Changmin seraya meletakkan gelas kopinya pada meja didepan mereka.

Melihat tak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin menghela nafas berat. Changmin sungguh sedih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tatapan Kyuhyun kosong. Seakan tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Kyu. Kalau kau tidak memiliki semangat seperti ini, bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan pencarian besok?" tanya Changmin yang menatap sendu Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua salah ku, Changmin. Harusnya aku lebih kuat diawal. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia begitu menderita. Harusnya aku berani menolak Sungmin sedari awal, apapun resikonya." ujar Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menangis.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mu. Kau hanya berusaha untuk melindungi semua yang kau miliki. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik, Kyu. Tapi kita memang tidak pernah tahu bukan, bagaimana akhir dari semuanya? Kyu, manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, tetapi tetap saja Tuhan-lah yang memegang kendali atas semua ini. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan untuk kalian berdua. Tuhan terlalu sayang pada kalian, Kyu." ujar Changmin yang mencoba memberi semangat.

"Besok adalah pencarian terakhir, Min. Dan ku harap kita dapat menemukan titik terangnya."

"Ku harap jika harapan mu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kenyataan, aku ingin kau sabar dan ikhlas, Kyu." Ujar Changmin yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, Changmin. Aku merasa kini jiwa ku sudah kosong dan hampa. Maafkan atas kesalahan ku, Tuhan. Maafkan aku, Yesung. Aku sungguh menyesal. Ku mohon kembali lah pada ku walau hanya tubuh mati mu." Monolog Kyuhyun yang kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya yang berantakan.

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu bahwa aku telah menjadi seorang pendosa untuk mu. Seorang pendosa yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta yang sangat besar dan tulus dari pendosa yang hanya menyakiti hati mu yang begitu suci dan bersih. Aku memang pantas untuk mendapat kebencian dan makian dari mu. Tapi percayalah, aku melakukan semua ini untuk melindungi mu…_

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, bahwa namja manis seperti mu memiliki otak yang sangat licik seperti ini, Min. Wajah mu itu benar-benar menipu. Tak ku sangka, wajah semanis itu harus memiliki hati dan sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sirat akan kemarahan pada namja manis didepannya ini, Lee Sungmin.

Yah, saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berada diruangan Kyuhyun. Mereka mencoba untuk bernegosiasi. Ups, salah. Bukan mereka, melainkan Sungmin sendiri. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak bisa dikatakan bernegosiasi. Tapi lebih pantas disebut sebagai…. memaksa?

"Benarkah? Apa kau sangat tertipu dengan wajah ku ini? Wah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya, Kyunnie." ujar Sungmin senang, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru diberi hadiah mainan baru oleh orang tuanya.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Mau ku? Kemauan ku mudah saja, Kyunnie. Aku hanya ingin kau memutuskan kekasih manis mu itu, yang tentu saja kemanisannya masih jauh dibandingkan aku."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Masih ada lagi. Kau juga harus menurunkan jabatannya menjadi karyawan biasa. Lalu setelah itu kau harus bisa membuat posisinya menjadi sangat terancam di perusahaan ini, yang apabila dia melakukan satu kesalahan kecil saja, maka dia akan dilempar dari sini." Ujar Sungmin menjelaskan dengan nada suara yang sangat riang dan gembira.

"Dan satu lagi. Kau juga harus mau menjadi kekasih ku. Ani, tapi calon suami ku yang sangat mesra pada ku. Dan kita juga harus sangat bermesraan saat Kim Yesung berada didepan kita." lanjut Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar marah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah melakukannya!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada perusahaan mu ini dan juga seluruh keluarga mu. Dan jangan lupakan Kim Yesung mu juga. Aku tak menjamin keselamatan mereka semua setelah aku keluar dari ruangan ini." Ancam Sungmin tajam.

"Kau hanya bisa menggertak, Min."

"Sepertinya kau meremehkan ku. Kau bisa membaca ini!" perintah Sungmin sambil melemparkan sebuah map merah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun langsung mengambil map tersebut dan membacanya. Dan betapa sungguh terkejutnya Kyuhyun setelah membaca isi dari map itu.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa Kyuhyun menandatangani peralihan kekuasaan perusahaan pada namja manis yang kini menjelma menjadi iblis di hadapannya ini? Seingat Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah menandatangani berkas-berkas tanpa membaca dan memahami terlebih dahulu isinya. Pasti ada kesalahan disini. Pasti Sungmin telah memanipulasi semua ini.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Atau kau ingin tahu tentang keluarga mu yang saat ini berada di Hokaido?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus terkejut. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus kuat jantung untuk menghadapi sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa nomor yang telah dia hafal di luar kepala. Lalu setelahnya dia menekan _loudspeaker_ setelah panggilan itu tersambung, agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya juga.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Sungmin pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Saat ini keluarga Cho tengah berada di taman kota. Mereka sedang berpiknik bersama." Jawab seseorang tersebut.

"Apa hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Cho?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang terus menatap pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Mereka bersama dengan Nona Cho Ahra dan suaminya. Apa anda ingin kami melakukan sesuatu pada mereka?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Tahan dulu ." ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun pun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan segera dia menekan panggilan cepat angka satu, guna menelpon sang Ayah tercinta.

"Yeoboseyo." sapa seorang namja paruh baya diseberang sana, yang merupakan Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo, Appa. Apa Appa dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat khawatir, membuat sang Ayah yang jauh disana menjadi bingung.

"Kau ini. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat ini kami sedang berpiknik bersama ditaman kota Hokaido. Udara disini sangat sejuk, Kyu-ah. Andai saja kau berada disini. Bahkan kakak mu dan suaminya juga ada disini bersama kami." Ujar Appa Kyuhyun ceria, yang malah membuat Kyuhyun melemas mendengarnya.

Semua yang dikatakan Sungmin benar. Itu artinya keluarganya sedang dalam bahaya. Jika Kyuhyun salah langkah, maka yang pertama celaka adalah keluarganya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, begitu dia bilang bahwa Appa Kyuhyun dan keluarganya sedang dalam bahaya, maka saat itu juga Sungmin menyuruh anak buahnya yang kemungkinan lebih dari satu akan segera melenyapkan nyawa mereka semua.

"Kyu, kau masih disana?" tanya Tuan Cho yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Ah, ne aku disini, Appa. Baiklah, kalian lanjutkan saja pikniknya. Bersenang-senang lah. Annyeong, Appa." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat yang langsung memutuskan sambungan komunikasinya dengan sang Appa.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kyu? Masih tidak percaya pada ku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kuat tangannya, berusaha mencoba untuk meredam emosi dan berpikiran jernih. Jika dia menyetujui keinginan Sungmin, maka dia akan kehilangan Yesung. Yesung juga yang akan sangat tersakiti disini. Dan mungkin akan menjadi penderitaan tersendiri baginya. Namun jika dia menolak, maka dia bukan hanya kehilangan Yesung saja. Tapi keluarga yang sangat dicintainya dan juga perusahaan yang telah susah payah dibangunnya selama ini.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dilemma. Namun, bukankah dalam hidup memang diharuskan untuk memilih? Walau pilihan kita mungkin akan membuat yang lainnya akan sangat sakit dan menderita. Tapi hal itu harus dilakukan untuk kebaikan semua orang.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sanggup jika kehilangan perusahannya sekarang. Tapi jika harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga dan orang yang sangat dia cintai dalam waktu bersamaan, Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup. Mungkin tak akan apa-apa jika dia mengorbankan perasaan seseorang. Ini masih lebih baik dari pada harus kehilangan banyak orang. Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk mereka semua.

"Baiklah, aku turuti keinginan mu." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya, yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin mengukir senyum kemenangan pada wajah manisnya.

"Pilihan yang sangat tepat, Kyunnie." Ujar Sungmin yang setelahnya langsung memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk mundur.

Dan sehari setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar memutuskan Yesung dengan alasan bahwa mereka sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi. Dan juga menurunkan pangkat Yesung menjadi karyawan biasa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Yesung tentu sangat sedih dan terluka mendengarnya. Tapi disini, bukan hanya Yesung saja yang merasa tersakiti. Justru Kyuhyun lah yang lebih tersakiti disini karena dia harus memilih pilihan yang sama sekali bukan merupakan pilihan baginya.

Hari-hari penderitaan bagi Yesung pun di mulai. Sering kali Yesung melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bercumbu mesra dihadapannya. Dan jika saja Yesung tahu bahwa semua ini adalah ulah Sungmin, mungkin dia tidak akan merasa menjadi yang paling menderita disini.

.

.

.

BRAK…

Dengan kasar Sungmin membuka dan menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, mengundang tatapan heran dari yang punya ruangan. Sungmin langsung berjalan cepat menuju Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat pula dia langsung duduk pada pangkuan Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin protes dan menyingkirkan Sungmin dari tubunya. Namun semuanya dia urungkan saat Sungmin mengatakan…

"Sebentar lagi Kim Yesung akan masuk kesini. Dan ku harap kau lakukan tugas mu sebagai 'calon suami' ku."

… maka dengan pasrah Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melakukan semua perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mulai memainkan rambut Kyuhyun dan menyuruh namja berkulit pucat itu untuk mengecupi setiap jengkal leher putih mulusnya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun melakukannya. Dan saat itulah Yesung masuk dan melihat semuanya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana sangat terlukanya namja manis itu. Melihat bagaimana dia berusaha tegar menghadapi semua ini. Berusaha kuat dan bersikap seolah tak ada apapun didepan matanya kini. Padahal pemandangan didepannya adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Mianhamnida Sajangnim. Saya... Saya ingin..." ujar Yesung dengan suaranya yang berat dan gemetar menahan tangis.

"Ada apa? Bicaralah yang jelas." ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan tentu saja masih menikmati tiupan-tiupan kecil yang diciptakan Sungmin pada daun telinganya.

Ya Tuhan…. Bisakah Kyuhyun menghentikan semua ini? Berkata kasar dan menikmati cumbuan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terasa nikmat baginya, malah justru menghancurkannya dari dalam? Kyuhyun ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh mungil yang kini berdiri dengan gemetar didepannya ini. Namun sekali lagi, kondisi lah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan semua ini.

"Saya hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan Anda, Sajangnim." ujar Yesung dengan teramat sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Taruh saja diatas meja." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang langsung dilakukan oleh Yesung.

Dengan langkah yang berat Yesung berjalan mendekati meja Kyuhyun yang artinya, dia juga mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah berciuman panas di bibir mereka. Sesampainya didepan, dengan kasar Yesung meletakkan map tersebut dan memandang sendu pemandangan didepannya kini.

"Sekarang keluarlah!" perintah Kyuhyun, namun Yesung masih diam membeku ditempatnya. Membuat Sungmin geram sendiri.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun ku menyuruh mu untuk pergi? Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Sekarang keluar lah!" bentak Sungmin pada Yesung yang membuat Yesung tersentak kaget dan masih diam. Sepertinya sangat sulit bagi Yesung menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Apa perlu ku pertegas lagi posisi mu disini? Baiklah. Kau kini bukan lah Manager dan juga kekasih Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Kini kau sudah menjadi karyawan biasa yang mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu bisa ditendang dari sini. Dan lagi hubungan mu dengannya sudah berakhir. Jadi, biasakanlah hal itu mulai sekarang ini, Kim Yesung!" tegas Sungmin yang tentu saja membuat Yesung semakin sakit hati.

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung pun segera berlari keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun, terlebih pamit pada yang punya ruangan.

Dan setelah Yesung keluar, dengan segera pula Kyuhyun mendorong kasar Sungmin hingga membuat namja manis itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kyu?!" bentak Sungmin marah.

"Apa kau sudah puas membuat aku dan Yesung menderita?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"APA KAU SUDAH PUAS, LEE SUNGMIN?" teriak Kyuhyun yang secara reflek, membuat Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PUAS SEBELUM KAU MENJADI MILIK KU!" teriak Sungmin.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai mu Kyu, bahkan sejak kita di SMU. Tapi kau tak pernah memandang ku sedikit pun. Semua pandangan mu hanya tertuju pada Kim Yesung."

"Harusnya kau mengerti jika dari awal aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Tapi ternyata kau tidak mau mengerti. Kau sungguh egois, Min." Kyuhyun mulai melunak.

"Aku tak peduli, Kyu. Selama aku bisa mendapat apa yang ku inginkan, aku akan melakukannya tanpa peduli bagaimana pandangan orang-orang terhadap ku."

"Cinta mu tak sehat, Min. Itu bukan cinta, melainkan obsesi mu. Kau hanya terobsesi pada ku." Ujar Kyuhyun yang hanya membuat Sungmin diam.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin menuju pintu. Dan sampai didepan pintu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tahu Min? Ciuman mu tadi sangat buruk dan terburu-buru. Menyesal aku berciuman dengan mu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung pergi dari ruangannya, tanpa peduli makian yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak tahu bahwa jika sebegitu besarnya penderitaan mu dari pilihan yang aku buat. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan sangat membenci ku atas pilihan ku. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu bahwa kebencian mu itu sangat teramat besar, hingga membuat mu berusaha untuk membunuh ku dengan secangkir racun._

 _Namun jika hal itu dapat membuat mu lega, sesungguhnya aku sangat rela jika harus mati ditangan mu._

.

.

.

Seorang OB yang 'aneh' masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun setelah dia menyuruh masuk. OB itu membawakan 'kopi' untuk Kyuhyun. Namun dasarnya Kyuhyun yang terus terfokus pada pekerjaannya, hingga membuat dia tidak menghiraukan OB didepannya ini.

"Jeosonghamnida, ini kopinya, Sajangnim." ujar Yesung yang merubah suaranya menjadi lebih berat lagi dan tentu saja menahan getaran pada suaranya agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga.

"Ne. Taruh saja disitu." ujar Kyuhyun yang masih terus memperhatikan berkas ditangannya.

Namun pekerjaan Kyuhyun terhenti saat dia mendengar suara gemetar cangkir kopi itu. Membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak. Kyuhyun memandang aneh 'OB' didepannya ini. Kenapa OB ini penampilannya terasa aneh? Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun seperti mengenal 'OB' ini.

"Kenapa kau memakai topi disaat jam bekerja? Bukankah perusahaan ini melarang pegawai mengenakan topi? Cepat lepaskan!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Jeosonghamnida, sajangnim. Saya tidak bisa melepaskannya." ujar Yesung dengan samaran suaranya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kemarin saya mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi sebagian kepala saya harus dicukur botak. Dan saya sangat malu dengan keadaan kepala saya. Saya harap sajangnim mau mengerti." ujar Yesung lancar.

"Baiklah. Tapi lebih baik kau cukur habis saja rambut mu. Agar semuanya merata." ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Ne, sajangnim." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Kim Yesung." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Yah. Seberusaha apapun Yesung merubah suaranya, namun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tertipu. 5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi Kyuhyun mengenali suara sang kekasih. Atau kini sudah menjadi mantan kekasih?

Kyuhyun tahu apa maksud Yesung menyamar menjadi OB dan mengantarkan kopi untuknya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa namja manis yang dulu menjadi malaikatnya, kini benar-benar menjadi malaikat untuknya. Malaikat pencabut nyawa Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun ingin melihat, akankah Yesung masih menjadi malaikat pelindungnya, atau benar-benar telah berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawanya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengambil cangkir itu dan hendak meminumnya.

PRANG…!

Yesung menepis kasar gelas tersebut hingga membuat gelas cangkir yang berisikan racun itu menjadi pecah berkeping-keping dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Hampir saja dia terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa sedikit lagi cairan racun itu akan masuk kedalam mulut dan tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun? Oh tentu saja dia terkejut dengan insiden barusan hingga membuatnya terus menatap gelas yang sudah pecah itu. Lalu kemudian dia menatap Yesung yang menunduk dengan bahu gemetaran.

"Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat Yesungnya menangis. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Yesungnya masih menjadi yesungnya yang dulu, masih menjadi malaikat pelindung untuknya. Bukan malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

Yesung pun mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan kemudian membuka topinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Yesung masih diam

"Apa yang kau campurkan dalam kopi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Mian. Kau boleh melaporkan ku pada polisi atas kasus percobaan pembunuhan. Aku rela, Kyu. Tapi aku tak akan rela jika aku tak bisa lagi melihat kau didunia ini." ujar Yesung disela tangisnya.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berbalik memunggungi Yesung. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dipipi namja tampan berkulit pucat itu. Dengan mencoba menahan getaran pada suaranya, Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara biasa saja.

"Pergilah." ujar Kyuhyun singkat yang membuat Yesung aneh dan terkejut.

"Kyu.." panggil Yesung.

"Aku tak akan melaporkan mu pada polisi. Sekarang pergilah. Jalani kehidupan baru mu tanpa aku, Yesung-ah. Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Aku turut menyesal atas semua yang terjadi. Bukan maksud ku untuk membuat mu sakit hati. Tapi mungkin inilah takdir yang telah dituliskan untuk kita berdua." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku tak akan pernah menganggap bahwa kejadian ini pernah terjadi." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Dan gomawo." Ujar Yesung kemudian berbalik pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan hidup Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa namja manis itu sadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bercucuran dengan air mata saat memunggunginya.

"Mianhae, Yesung-ah. Mianhae. Saranghae." ujar Kyuhyun sembari terisak dengan kencang.

.

.

.

 _Disaat penghalang cinta kita telah pergi, disaat itu pula cinta ku pun ikut menghilang meninggalkan ku. Bersama dengan luka-luka yang telah ku gores sangat dalam pada mu. Kau pergi bersama dengan cerita cinta yang penuh luka._

 _Musnah sudah harapan ku untuk terus bersama mu dan mengukir kembali cerita indah kita bersama. Meniti kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dari kemarin. Namun sayang, harapan tinggal lah harapan. Harapan yang sangat sulit untuk ku jangkau_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk erat Changmin. Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Changmin hanya menepuk pundak namja tampan itu, sembari melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

Baru saja tim SAR mengabarkan bahwa pencarian sudah tidak dapat lagi dilakukan. Ini sudah terbilang waktu maksimal bagi mereka untuk mencari. Semua tempat sudah dicari, bahkan ketempat yang sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Namun tetap saja, Yesung tidak dapat mereka temukan. Polisi pun telah menutup kasus ini dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun merasa bahwa saat ini dia telah dipermainkan. Baru pagi tadi dia mendengar kabar bahwa Sungmin telah tertangkap oleh polisi atas kasus penggelapan dana pajak dan pemalsuan tanda tangan peralihan kekuasaan. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang suruhannya yang juga berhasil diringkus pihak kepolisian. Dan dapat dipastikan mereka akan mendekam dalam penjara dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Namun sayangnya, berita bahagia itu harus tertutupi dengan berita buruk yang sangat mendominasi. Padahal dia berharap dapat menemukan Yesung. Namun ternyata harapannya hanya harapan kosong. Yesungnya telah pergi tanpa berpamitan tanpanya. Yesungnya telah pergi tanpa dia lihat untuk kali terakhir dengan wajah yang damai…

.

.

.

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu ku mulai melupakan semua. Melanjutkan kehidupan ku yang sangat terasa kosong. Aku hidup bagaikan manusia tanpa jiwa, karena jiwa ku telah ikut pergi bersama mu. Tak pernah sehari pun aku tidak memikirkan diri mu. Bahkan aku hampir gila jika aku harus mengingat kembali kenangan yang penuh luka itu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong pada dinding didepannya. Semua keluarga Cho sudah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dari Changmin. Pemuda tinggi itu menceritakan semua dari awal tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikit pun dan tanpa ada yang ditambah maupun dikurangi.

Bagaimana Changmin mengetahui semua? Tentu saja karena Changmin adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan tempat bagi Kyuhyun untuk berkeluh kesah. Semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun selama ini, selalu dia bagi pada Changmin. Changmin yang waktu itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa memberikan semangat pada Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini pasti akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

 _Setahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk ku jalani. Setahun adalah waktu yang panjang bagi ku untuk berpura-pura 'hidup' dan tersenyum pada semua orang, seolah aku baik-baik setahun juga adalah waktu yang singkat untuk kembali menggores senyuman indah diwajah ku, saat aku tahu kau masih ada didunia ini._

 _Ya, kau masih disini. Kau masih hidup. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berhalusinasi. Bolehkah kali ini aku berharap, bahwa kita bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu? Mengukir lembaran baru yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Dan ku pastikan kali ini aku tak akan membuat mu menderita…._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sangat senang dan bersemangat kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung yang mereka semua anggap sudah tiada, ternyata masih hidup! Changmin yang memberitahukannya. Awalnya Changmin juga tidak percaya, saat dia kembali ke lokasi kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu untuk memulai bisnisnya yang sempat dia tinggalkan.

Changmin melihat Yesung disana. Masih hidup dan sangat sehat. Seperti dulu, masih sangat manis dan tanpa kekurangan apapun. Awalnya Changmin mengira bahwa itu adalah orang lain. Namun setelah melakukan penyelidikan, orang itu memang benar-benar Yesung. Kim Yesung.

Dan saat ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pantai. Kyuhyun ingin melihat sendiri Yesungnya yang masih berjalan dibumi yang sama dengannya. Masih dilangit yang sama dengannya. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah namja tampan itu.

Namun berbeda dengan Changmin. Walau dia senang melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat hidup dan bersemangat seperti ini, namun ada kesedihan dimatanya. Changmin tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa semua sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Changmin akui bahwa kali ini adalah kesalahannya. Changmin memang memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Yesung masih hidup. Tapi kesalahan Changmin adalah tidak memberitahukan kenyataan tentang Yesung seluruhnya. Kenyataan bahwa kini Yesung tidak sendirian. Kenyataan bahwa Yesung…

…. telah memiliki suami…..

.

.

.

Lee Donghae, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan telah memiliki lebih dari 10 hotel dan resort mewah berbintang diseluruh penjuru dunia. Pertemuan awal Donghae dengan Yesung adalah, disaat Donghae sedang melakukan survey dikawasan pantai yang tak jauh dari tempat Yesung melompat.

Donghae yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan tak sengaja melihat Yesung yang terkapar tidak berdaya dipinggiran pantai. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae langsung menghampiri Yesung dan memeriksa keadaan namja manis itu.

Kondisi Yesung saat itu sangat lemah, bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa jika Donghae tidak dengan cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan disaat Donghae sudah berjalan membawa Yesung, disaat itulah tim SAR datang mencari ketempat tersebut.

Yesung yang saat itu koma, akhirnya membuka mata setelah 3 hari dan menemukan seorang namja asing tertidur disampingnya. Yesung tentu saja terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa selamat setelah melompat dari tebing yang sangat tinggi dan securam itu?

Donghae yang merasakan adanya pergerakan membuatnya tersadar dan tersenyum cerah.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi namun Yesung hanya diam dan bingung.

"Oh, betapa bodohnya aku. Kau baru sadar. Akan ku panggilkan dokter sebentar." Ujar Donghae yang langsung pergi dengan semangatnya.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Yesung.

.

.

.

Dokter yang memeriksakan keadaan Yesung sudah keluar sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan Yesung berangsur pulih dengan cepat. Sepertinya tubuh Yesung merespon dengan baik setiap obat-obatan yang masuk dalam tubuhnya. Hanya menunggu Yesung pulih sepenuhnya.

Namun sepertinya 2 namja yang berada dalam satu ruangan tersebut lebih memilih keheningan yang menemani mereka. Bukan karena apa, tapi si manis duduk dengan sejuta perasaan yang bingung. Sedang si tampan terus menatap wajah manis itu tanpa berkedip, seolah terhipnotis kedalamnya.

"Nama mu siapa?" tanya Donghae akhirnya setelah menciptakan keheningan yang cukup lama.

Yesung pun menoleh kearah Donghae. Melihat senyuman Donghae yang seperti malaikat.

"Yesung. Kim Yesung." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Nama ku Lee Donghae. Tapi kau panggil aku Donghae saja. Berapa usia mu?"

"28." Jawab Yesung yang lagi-lagi singkat.

"Jinjjayo? Wah, tadinya aku mengira kau 21. Ternyata wajah mu itu begitu menipu. Kalau begitu aku harus memanggil mu hyung."

"Kenapa aku masih hidup?" Tanya Yesung lirih.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hyung? Harusnya kau bersyukur, hyung jika kau masih bisa selamat."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin, Donghae-ssi. Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan." Ujar Yesung yang mulai terisak.

Donghae yang melihat Yesung menangis, entah kenapa merasakan sesak juga pada dadanya. Dia merasa bahwa Yesung telah mengalami hal yang sangat buruk sebelumnya, sampai namja manis dihadapannya ini mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan melompat dari tebing.

Donghae pun mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Yesung. Menepuk perlahan pundak namja manis itu. Berusaha membuatnya tenang walau Donghae tak yakin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diri mu sebelumnya, hyung. Aku tidak tahu cobaan apa yang telah Tuhan berikan kepada mu. Tapi kau harus tahu hyung, bahwa Tuhan masih sangat menyayangi mu dengan menyelamatkan mu. Kau masih diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup yang lebih baik lagi, hyung." Ujar Donghae mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung.

"Hidup ku telah hancur, Hae. Aku merasa sangat hancur." Ujar Yesung yang masih sangat terisak.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mencoba untuk menata kembali kehidupan mu yang telah hancur itu, hyung. Biarkan aku kembali membangun semua kehidupan mu yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Ijinkan aku untuk berada disamping mu, hyung. Mendampingi mu dalam keadaan apapun, sampai kau merasa bahwa hidup mu telah kembali utuh." ujar Donghae yang membuat Yesung terdiam dan menatap Donghae.

"Saranghae, Yesung hyung." Ujar Donghae singkat.

Bukannya menjawab, tapi Yesung terus menatap kedalam bola mata indah Donghae. Melihat bagaimana bola mata itu mengeluarkan pancaran ketulusan dan kesungguhan. Membuat hati Yesung teduh dan menghangat dengan seketika. Sepertinya Donghae bukan namja pembual yang memanfaatkan keadaan. Donghae adalah namja baik apa adanya yang sangat tulus.

"Ajarkan aku untuk menata kembali semua yang telah hancur, Hae-ah." Ujar Yesung akhirnya yang membuat Donghae mengembangkan senyuman indah malaikat miliknya.

Yesung tahu bahwa ini terlalu cepat baginya. Yesung terlalu cepat percaya pada Donghae dan menerima Donghae di kehidupannya. Tapi Yesung yakin, bahwa Donghae tak akan pernah memiliki niat buruk padanya. Semua kesungguhan pada hati Donghae terlihat jelas dari perlakuan Donghae selama ini.

Jangan berpikir bahwa Yesung dapat menerima Donghae begitu saja. Memang Yesung menerima Donghae. Tapi bukan sebagai kekasihnya atau orang kepercayaannya. Melainkan seorang teman yang baru saja bertemu. Butuh perjuangan keras bagi Donghae untuk dapat menaklukan hati Yesung dan meyakinkan namja manis itu. Dan hasilnya tidak sia-sia. Perjuangan Donghae selama setahun pun membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa bagus. Yesung menerima lamaran Donghae saat namja tampan penyuka nemo itu melamarnya untuk kali yang pertama. Dan pernikahan mereka pun terjadi 3 hari setelah Donghae melamar Yesung.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun di hati Yesung? Walau sebenarnya Yesung masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan tidak bisa melupakan namja yang sudah membuatnya sangat sakit hati, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan Donghae disampingnya, membuat Yesung sedikit dapat membunuh perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Yesung sudah bertekad ingin melupakan Kyuhyun dan belajar untuk mencintai Donghae dan hanya menatap pada Donghae. Dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil, saat dia merasakan bahwa jantungnya akan berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal saat Donghae memperlakukannya dengan sangat romantis. Atau dia akan merona jika Donghae sedang memujinya.

Yesung juga sudah menceritakan apa yang telah dialami oleh Yesung sebelumnya pada Donghae. Yesung juga menceritakan siapa itu Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Dan Donghae menjawab, bahwa dia akan menghapus semua kenangan masa lalu Yesung yang hanya membuatnya terluka. Sesulit apapun itu, Donghae akan berusaha untuk menghapus luka Yesung, tak peduli seberapa parahnya luka itu.

.

.

.

 _Mengapa kau tarik-ulur hati ku?Hati ku bukan mainan yang bisa kau permainkan dengan sesuka hati. Hati ku tidak sekeras karang dilautan yang siap menghadapi ombak. Hati ku adalah hati yang mudah untuk rapuh saat aku sudah tidak dapat bertahan._

 _Aku mengira bahwa aku masih dapat menjangkau mu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau telah menemukan Romeo mu dan memilih hidup bersamanya. Meninggalkan aku yang penuh dengan luka disini tanpa kau tahu cerita yang sesungguhnya. Bisakah kau hentikan rasa sakit ini? Ini terlalu sakit untuk ku jalani…_

.

.

.

"Yesungie chagi." Panggil Kyuhyun pada seorang namja manis yang kini asyik menikmati lautan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat dia hafal, membuat namja manis itu menoleh dengan perlahan pada asal suara. Dan dia sangat terkejut dan gemetar saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Beberapa jengkal langkah didepannya kini sudah berdiri mantan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kyu…" ujar Yesung dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh.

Dan dengan tidak sabarannya, Kyuhyun pun berlari dan langsung menerjang si manis. Memeluk dengan erat tubuh mungil itu. Menyalurkan segala kerinduan yang selama ini dirasakannya. Menghilangkan setiap rasa sesak didadanya dan menggantikannya dengan kelegaan.

"Bogoshippo." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Namun Yesung tidak menjawab ataupun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ini masih terlalu membingungkan baginya. Otaknya menyuruh untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, karena ini salah. Dia sudah memiliki suami, yaitu Lee Donghae. Tapi tubuhnya, merindukan pelukan dari namja Cho ini. Merindukan setiap aroma mint yang menguar keluar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menatap penuh luka kearah mereka berdua.

Tidak, ini salah! Dia sudah bukan lagi milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun juga tidak bisa memilikinya. Dia sudah bersuami, bukan dengan status memiliki kekasih lain. Pernikahannya adalah suatu hal yang sakral dan harus dihormati. Bukan dengan seenaknya dapat dipermainkan seperti ini.

Dan dengan keberanian dan tekad yang kuat, Yesung pun mendorong dengan kencang tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membuat pelukan itu terlepas.

"Yesungie.." ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Mian. Ini salah." ujar Yesung pelan.

"Apa yang salah, Yesung-ah? Tidak ada yang salah disini. Kau masih hidup dan aku sangat merindukan mu. Dan kita masih saling mencintai. Jadi ku mohon, kembalilah bersama ku."

"Mian, Kyu. Tapi aku sudah tidak dapat bersama-sama dengan mu lagi."

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah… Aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain, Kyu. Aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Aku sudah bersuami, Kyu." Jawab Yesung cepat sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya ini. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung dapat mengatakan semua itu dengan begitu mudahnya?

"Ini bohong kan? Kau sedang mengerjai aku kan? Katakana kau sedang berbohong, Kim Yesung."

"Mianhamnida, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi semua yang dikatakan oleh Yesung adalah benar." Ujar Donghae yang tiba-tiba berada disamping mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghae. Suami Kim Yesung." Ujar Donghae tegas seraya mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"Hae.." ujar Yesung.

Seperti tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membalas jabatan tangannya, Donghae pun segera menarik kembali tangannya dan menarik Yesung untuk dia peluk. Yesung menangis dengan hebat didada Donghae. Mencoba memberitahu pada Donghae bahwa bagaimana pun, Yesung akan tetap memilih Donghae.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap penuh luka Yesung. Padahal, tinggal selangkah lagi dia bisa bersama dengan Yesung. Tapi kenyataan yang ada sangat menyakitkan baginya. Apa Tuhan masih belum puas untuk menyiksanya?

"Kyu, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Changmin yang kini sudah ikut bergabung.

"Kyu, maaf aku tidak memberitahu mu semuanya. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu mu bahwa Yesung telah menikah dengan orang lain." Ujar Changmin pelan.

Namun apa yang mereka dapat? Bukan jawaban melainkan sebuah tawa. Tawa yang penuh kesakitan. Tawa yang menyakitkan untuk didengar.

"Kau tahu, Min? Hidup ku sangat lucu. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan terus mempermainkan ku dengan mudahnya? Kau bilang kemarin Tuhan sayang pada ku? Tidak, Shim Changmin. Tuhan tidak sayang pada ku. Buktinya dia terus mempermainkan ku dari kemarin sampai sekarang. Dan mungkin sekarang Tuhan sedang tertawa diatas penderitaan ku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tawanya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Dan tak lama setelahnya, Kyuhyun pun menangis dengan kencang.

"Kenapa Tuhan sangat jahat pada ku, Min? Kenapa dia suka sekali mempermainkan aku?"

Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangat memilukan hati, membuat Yesung ingin merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dan Yesung mencoba meminta izin dengan Donghae melalui tatapan matanya. Seolah memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, Donghae yang mengerti langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu. Yesung pun dengan segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Membiarkan pundaknya basah karena air mata sang mantan kekasih.

"Menangislah, Kyu. Menangislah sampai kau puas. Mianhae Kyu jika kita sudah tidak dapat bersama lagi." Yesung mencoba untuk membuat Kyuhyun tenang.

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan pada ku bahwa aku harus menjalani kehidupan ku yang baru tanpa mu? Dan seperti yang kau lihat, kini aku sedang menjalani kehidupan baru ku tanpa kau disisi ku."

"Dan kau harus menepati perkataan mu itu. Kau juga harus melanjutkan kehidupan mu tanpa aku disisi mu."

Dan pada hari itu mereka lalui dengan tangisan menyedihkan Kyuhyun. Permintaan maaf yang tak pernah habis dari Yesung, tatapan luka dari Donghae dan tatapan prihatin dari Changmin.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana isi hati mereka semua, karena tidak ada suara apapun kecuali suara tangis Kyuhyun yang beradu dengan deburan ombak yang menjadi saksi bagaimana rumitnya hubungan mereka hanya karena pilihan yang tak seharusnya menjadi pilihan.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong Chingudeul…! (Teriak pake toak masjid)**

 **Yuni is comeback… Mianhae kalo kemaren Yuni sempet hiatus karena ada masalah pada laptop Yuni.**

 **Siapa nih yang kemarin minta Sequel Hurts ? ( lirik Deraelf, sweetyYeollie, kys134 dan saryeong)**

 **Siapa juga nih yang kemarin minta sequel sambil ngejer-ngejer Yuni ? (Ngelirik )**

 **Siapa juga yang kemarin minta Kyu dibuat nyesel karena Yesung? ( Ngelirik Jeremy kim84)**

 **Siapa yang minta penjelasan? ( Ngelirik Aichan)**

 **Dan siapa yang yakin kalo Kyu kepaksa? Karena kamu bener ( ngelirik Ftturtlegyu)**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah review kemarin. Jujur, Yuni seneng banget. Awalnya sih Yuni gak ada pikiran mau buat sequel tapi karena banyak yang minta, yaudah deh Yuni kasih.**

 **Terus, Next mau yang mana nih? Rival Or Love chapt selanjutnya atau At Gwanghwamun Chapt akhir? Jujur, Gwanghwamun udah masuk Chapt akhir nih…**

 **Dan seperti biasa. Yuni ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Chingudeul yang udah dengan setia mantengin FF gaje milik Yuni. Yuni sungguh sangat bahagia dengan adanya kalian disini. Yuni sangat menghargai setiap review, like dan favourite yang kalian berikan. Membuat Yuni jadi kembali semangat dalam menjalani kehidupan.**

 **Akhir kata, Saranghae Chingudeul….**


End file.
